legacy champions
by nagiten
Summary: this story takes place during percy jackson from lighting to tlo but will not be apart of it all have any thing to do with it except small parts this is hers mine and our story of light spaces and love and the lost descents of chaos and galxtar (in this cases chaos is a girl in all means of the world and galxtar is the being of the well galxarys and spaces this is the jouerney
1. chapter 1 four years before

what going on aether ask a young lady as she is pulled softly by the wrist by her lover and husband he sighs as he holds her closes and kiss her we must flee my sweet chloe why must we they have found out about us but more importantly you my angel he says softly she gasped what about the baby well he be ok if we go there he will be. he even now is stronger then i and any other since chaos herself chloe smiles ok lets go at this flashes and explosions of light appear in front of them aether stands in front of his wife and the mother of his child he stares in to the light and five figures appear three he deeds one he does not as it stands next to his wife and nods to him plus one he doses not know as it fades in to the light he smiles he is glad his sister he smiled as hemera held his wife closes the plan has changed dear sister get her out of here then the winds pick up and twisters the sizes of the empire state building plus 2 feet appeared and rushed the three other figures one just looks at one of the twisters and punches it with a fist of pure flame then he sees a giant water funnel tornado hit one of the other twisters then darkness covers the last one and as the darkness fades and as the water funnel and flame fist fad away so do the twisters aether stands there with a sword in his hand and a six spears hovering to his left he sends two at erebos two at oceanus and two at hyperion who just smiled as he his eyes glowed a deep dark red and one spear was burn to ashes but as he was about to do the same with the second one it sped up and buried it self in to his right rib cage he roared in pain then the ashes of the first one flew at him and flew straight in to his eyes he snapped them shut as he slow retreat backward then as oceanus looked on one embed itself in to just bellow his left thigh he dropped to his knee as he winced in pain then the second one stuck and sunk in to his right shoulder just next to his neck he fell back from the impacted aether smiled then he uses his powers and send the last two spears at erebos who glow obsidian black and as the spears flew though the air were he just was they bend and went flying to oceanus and hyperion on stuck and imbed itself in hyperion's right shoulder blade while the other one buried itself into oceanus back right in the very centre of his back just missing his spinal cord he staggered to the left as aether griped his sword he turned to his right as fast as light and blocked a sword of pure black and darkness then out of the advancing darkness appeared erbos i willed the winds and the oxygen itself to attack erbos who just smiled as darkness pushed and fought the air and its breath as we fought i send a message with my mind to my sister she said i will then i felt the winds heat up lightly and the suns rays brighten i heard my wife the one i love most call out to me then her voices end as she and my sister left i felt my emotions change to pure hate rage and anger i felt the winds and the air thin and thicken i send my left pal in to erebos chest he was send flying then i willed the winds the air and all the outer sources of air and breath to send us to a places we all dread the ending places the black hole of life the crack in spaces chaos and time the zone as i landed hard on to the loses bleached white surfaces of the zone i sensed hyperion and oceanus land with a sickening crack and thud i turned to see them bleeding badly i willed my spears to return to me i faced east on faced south on face west and one faced north one face up and one spilt in to millions of pieces and filled up the gaps i smiled as he await erebos to appear as the darkness thickened and stechred out came a man with pitch black obsidian hair and swirling black eyes made of the very darkness he was born from and controlled as aether drew out his sword he smiled come dear nephew come to me and prepare to meet your maker erebos smirked as a giant obsidian axes appeared in erebos left hand it was 12 feet from bases to top not to mensoin the blade it self was 10 feet wide and 12 feet tall aether looked on as a 12 feet spear appeared in erebos right hand as erebos ready him self he felt the energy around him shift and bend then he saw Ouranos himself appear who had two long bright white swords in his hands his dark whitish grey hair was still his dark deep midnight blue eyes were calm but yet had a aura and flowed with power as he run at erebus he smiled as the very spaces between them shortened and shrunk then he speared erebos in the ribs and dived his swords in to the back and lower chest waist area of his grandfather/brother as he leaped back he send the very core of the air in to erebos head who was send flying in to hyperion and oceanus he walked up to aether and smiled good to see you farther aether nod as he quickly hugged the sprit cross alive body of his son he smiled as he looked at his emeys i am fading ouranos it will happen soon i will uses all that i have left to defeat or slow down theses fools ouranos nod as he willed his swords to return to him aether willed his spears to protect both him and his son he smiled as they ran at the titans and erebos after what felt like many life times the battle end erebos had fallen and had fade away along with the ghost shell being of ouranos hyperion and oceanus were both near death but still alive as the looed to the south and saw the dying and fading body of there grandfather aether as aether fade oceanus and hyperion called and reappeared in the very centre of a cave as the looked around they saw the last of the titans who were lapetus, Mnemosyne,tethys,themis,eos and atlas in all there was eight titans left and only three bad half titans the other 4 where now good and true cruses them hyperion likely his daughter deher was on the bad side and was leading the children of the titans against the world along with eos son oryan atlas daughter peo and oceanus son aqua who is with peo oryan was with his daughter deher as co leader of their army as he stood up he said loudly aethers erebos and ouranos have failed rejoices and weep for our fallen allies at this some cried others smiled and some just looked enrage they were atlas eos and lapetus hyperion looked at his brother who nod it was time to go to war  
elsewhere at the edge of life spaces time and chaos were two begins one was glowing and flashing many colours some knowen some unknown as he looked at his partner he smiled sadly he has fade what shall we do know my dear chaos the lady smiled as she opened her eyes that were dark gold with hints and flecks of sliver her hair was dark and black like the centre of a black hole we shall look after his son and guard him with all that we are until he is already galxtar send his mother and aunt to the places the man galxtar nod as his eyes and hands glow a weird colour it had flecks of every blue know and unknown in it along with every red pink and black know and unknown he said it is done then said should we look in on that other one chaos shook her head i will after all it will be my champion like the boy will be yours


	2. chapter 2 13, 9,9 years later

it was the eve of a boys 14 birthday but would should of been a happy day was not as it was also the day and anniversary of his mothers dearth who died mere 3 hours after he was born he had been raised by his aunt hetty and his departed uncle lewis as he stood on the porch of his houses he felt sadness incloses him he sat down and looked out over the farm/ forset land his aunt and late uncles family owns as he looked out he saw shadows of pale ices blue run through the trees he stood up and forcus his sight then he saw them giants all about 5-9 feet tall and fully pale blue with white patchs of cloth as he looked he saw shadows and movement he saw two other colors one lot was fully red and had a lizard type body the other one was green and from what he could tell it was part humanoid part lizardy he gluped he called in to the houses panic and fear clear in his voices then in a blur of bright yellow and gold his aunt was by his side with a bow and quiver all were dark orange get in side and go to the roof now she order he nod and run inside then he heard it the sounds of the monsters attacking and the sound of the arrows cutting the air and hitting the monster as he made it to the roof he gasp he saw 100 dead or dying monsters and he knew what they were the plae blue things were the ice giants of greek mtyh the red lizard things were salmanders the green ones were Empousas he wondered at the sight before him as he watched he felt like a useless weak pitful guy he was rasied to be a gentleman and here he was acting like a 5 year old weak brat he shook his head and he run to the thunk his aunt said that his mum and dad left him and that she was going to show him tonight as he opened something deep inside of him clicked he smiled as he looked though the thunk and found a long dark blue sword with hints of mild green as he picked it up he felt his body became heavy as he looked at him self his light blue top and dark red pants were covered by a ruby redish purple amour he smiled then he looked at the window and he felt diffrent better whole he snap his fingers and the window opened as he leap out of it he flew 5 feet then start to move in a blur as he enter the battle he felt stronger quicker smarter and more usesful as he blocked a ice giants axe from hitting his aunt he felt his body shake and clam up as the impact sound and revbated inside his body he fell to a knee as he gasped his body was stuck and his mind was blank and frozen he looked in to the giatns eyes the giant was 7.8 feet tall and had yellow molddy teeth and pale yellow eyes that had a look a wound or rabied wild animal whould have he gluped then thurst his sword in to the lower chest area of the thing he felt his hand frozes yet burn as the swords hilt and grip glowed a pure blinding bluish sliver never all most pure white as he held the sword he felt his life forces drain away as his sight darkend he felt and just barely saw a blinding bright pure golden yellow light enguff the world then he blacked out


End file.
